


Hiding, Haunted, Hunted past

by C_inthe_Dark



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Marty Deeks, M/M, OC Fem: Tiffany Brandel, OC Male: Sly Carmelton, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape of a child, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Tiffany is not the same as Deeks informant, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_inthe_Dark/pseuds/C_inthe_Dark
Summary: Nate come back to LA and needs help with a new case and the team is ready.He brings a colleague whom is considered a prime target because the rest of his team was slaughtered.But this new man is no stanger to Deeksand brings a fear from his hidden past.'No....NO...no, this can't be happening' He can feel himself start to tremble. Even though he is no longer a little boy, the man holding a crushing grip around his throat is still the stronger of the two.





	1. Friendly visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ncis La Fanfic. I will have a collection of "Deeks hidden past" stories.
> 
> I write sporadically because I have studies and other unfinished works.

“That’s why Kenza-saurus rex is the dominant species.” Deeks shouts out in the silent shooting range at the HQ mission after looking at the scoring board of his and Kensi. Kensi punches him hard on his right arm for the outburst. “Oww, Kensi, don’t hit the wounded man.” “Oh please, its been a week since you got slam-dunked into the floor.” “Eh first of that floor was cement and second; did you see that guy, he was like a giant, Sam time three in body mass.” “Oh buhu, stop being such a cry-baby Deeks and be quiet, I need to focus.” Kensi complains and returns to the target practice not giving her partner a second glance. Meanwhile Deeks leaves the room grumbling and cutting down on himself for showing weakness.

”And that’s why you too will end up gettin’ bruises from Kenzelina” Deeks said off-handedly, rubbing his right arm, as he came around the corner of the bullpen finding his two male colleagues snatching twinkies from the second drawer of his partners desk. Two pairs of eyes snapping up to his own looking caught. “We will say it was you, you know” Sam answers _way _too quickly then looking down to the floor at Deeks’s raised eyebrow.

Callen getting over the prospect of a raging Kensi at getting caught taking from her stash takes the attention from a flustered agent Hannah. “Yeah, what did you do to earn that?” He asks with a smirk indicating Deeks’ arm, which he’s still rubbing at. Deeks has the decency to blush, but ignoring the teem leaders’ question he sits down in his own desk chair pushing the attention back to Sam. “Hah, she knows I’m not that stupid!” “More like _made sure”_ says a glaring Sam taking a bite of the stolen goods.

Just then a glaring Kensi steps around the corner making Sam swallow without shewing and hiding the rest of the twinkie in a closed fist while G’s hand (who is still standing by Kensis’ desk) snap behind his back, both looking stiff as a surfboard making Deeks snicker quietly before looking back a Kensi, blanching. “Wow, if looks could kill…. I’d be in heaven.” Huffing Kensi rolls her eyes and dissembling defeat before she sits down in her chair opening the second desk drawer. None of the males breathing while waiting for a reaction. And won’t you know, a drawer full of twinkies and she knows instantly if two is missing.

“DEEKS!” she roars, and man does she get scary when angry, and raises a fist to punch him on his left arm. “Giiieee!” He shrills like a four-year-old girl flinching away in his chair almost making it tip on its’ end. “It was them; I swear on Monty’s flee infested fur I’m not that stupicidal” He defends righting himself in the chair as Kensi singles out the other occupants with a stare promising pain.

“Stupicidal, really Deeks” was Sams’ comment. “What, It would be…..Is both stupid and suicidal” He retaliates ignoring the hurt he felt at having his intelligence questioned in such a condescending tone. Deeks knows that by now it is just friendly battering, but being raised in and abusive household and the lack of trust between them in the beginning of his liaison-position he has trouble not taking it to heart. “You have a whole drawer full Kensi, its’ not as if you need them.” “Are you saying I’m fat?” “smooth G” This time Callen blanches, Sam snickers on his behalf and Kensi is radiating monster enzymes. “Didn’t Shaggy here just comment on your good looks…..unless he’s into women with a bit more beef on the bones.”

The rest of the argument is tuned out to Deeks. ‘Again, with the Shaggy nickname?!’ For the first he quite liked his golden locks, it fit so well with his tanned skin. Secondly the way he kept himself was essential for his role as an undercover cop, he could fit in on the streets as anyone. But lastly and most importantly his appearance kept secrets from his past hidden. He always has a stubble to conceal the scars made by a knife on his throat, he would never think to cut his hair short, then _that _would be on full display for anyone to see.

Deeks musings and the ongoing dispute in the bullpen was disrupted by a new jet familiar voice. “Excuse me, I’m looking for..””Nate! Oh my god, Nate hay” Kensi rushes to get up and greet him with a hug, Sam and Callen shortly after. “Hey Kensi, its nice seeing you.” “What are you doing here Nate?” G asks when all the greetings are over. “Please don’t tell me it’s another psych-eval, we had one last month.” Sam groans. “No, I’m not here to analyze your mental health, although I am as I was trying to say, looking for some capable minds for a new case.” “Great, you’ve come to just the place, not sure about the scruffy extraterrestrial to your left though, I haven’t seen any signs of intelligent life.” Sam leers on. ‘IM NOT AN OUTSIDER!’ Deeks mind screams trying to convince himself of the fact as he can feel his mask of indifference crumbling.

Coming out of his mindscape he realizes he’s broken out into a cold sweat. Frowning he stiffly stands focusing on cooling down again. Finally finding his center he raises his eyes from the floor, straight into the searching gaze of Nate, his stomach clenches feeling vulnerable, he always seems to see right into his sole. Eyes flickering around he knows no one else has absorbed his moment of self-doubt. “Well I have” Nate says lightly pressing a hand on Deeks shoulder. “Okay, a case, lets head up to OPS.” G resumes while leading everyone in the group from the back while sending curious glances Deeks’ way. While walking up the stairs Sam and Callen, as foretold ends up with sore arms caused by a hard fist.


	2. Some see, some are blind

In OPS Center

The whole team gathered in front of the big screen where Nate begun to explain the situation at hand. “Approximately eight hours ago one of my current colleagues and I got back from a bar-round after a solved case to find our four other members dead in headquarters by shots fired from close range.” He said gravely and a picture of the crimescène went up on the screen. They all cringing at the brutality of the damage caused on the bodies. At least three shots each in the chestarea. “When we arrived the perpetrators where long gone and no traces or fingerprints have been found. We can only assume there were more than one shooter going in as a group by the positions of the bodies.”

‘That doesn’t seem right, sure the attack must have come as a shock for the team but to still be so closely gathered in the living room of the flat was just plain wrong. If they heard the door being banged in, they should have spread out. One of them are even still in an armchair facing the TV.’ Deeks wondered if he should voice the question that could mean a different situation to the case entirely _and _could get him a following week of non-stop taunting and disrespect from Sam. Deciding the possibility of the fact was enough to get his point out and an asset to going forward with the case, he opened his mouth. “Are we sure there wasn’t someone known by one of them? They should have had time to take some sort of cover if they came through the door.”

“Come on Deeks! This again?” Sam bursts with a raised voice. “Why do you always have to doubt the more experienced and question their every decision?” Deeks stares at him dumbfoundedly and Sams’ tirade flows on in the otherwise silent room. “_Maybe, _they where watching TV and those bastards didn’t just barge in but kept it silent, picking the lock under the volume of the TV. Or _maybe_ they were subjects of a flash grenade.” “Sam.” Callen softly squeeze in while Sam takes a breath to continue, looking livid. Kensi has taken over the dumbfounded look from Deeks who now looks hurt, having a hard time keeping eyecontact with anyone. Nell and Eric face their smaller computers and ipads pretending like nothing but tense nonetheless. Nate is frowning at Sam and G is looking apologetically at Deeks while a hand on Sams’ forearm trying to calm him down.

“Agent Hanna…..” “THEY WERE HIGHLY TRAINED AND RESPECTED AGENTS AND FORMER SEALS DEEKS, THEY WOULDN’T HAVE CALLED JUST ANYONE OVER DURING A MISSION ON UNKNOWN TERRITORY TO WHAT…HANG OUT?” “Sam, he has a valid point, you can see the door from the livingroom.” Kensi gimes in to support Deeks suggestion. “There were no signs of forced entry to the apartment or leftover tools or flashgranades” Eric awkwardly consults to no one in particular and Nell begins to blush at his antics. Sam doesn’t seem to have heard a word outside his own head because he keeps the onesided screamingmatch going. “JUST BECAUSE THEY OUTRANK YOU DEEKS IT DOESN’T MEAN THEY’RE ASOCIATED WITH CORRUPT CRIMINALS, BUT YOU’RE JUST A COP SO..” “THAT’S ENOUGH…..Agent Hanna, my office, now. The rest of you take a break. Nate if you would?” “Of course Hetty, Sam.” A brief pause where no one moves. Then a seething Sam storms out of OPS, slamming into Deeks on the way, flanked by Nate and Hetty. Deeks looking out of place and vulnerable.

‘Today just keeps getting better, only the_ temp_ comment left and there’s a full house of discrimination and alienation from Sams part. Maybe he knows what happened in Afghanistan and now he doesn’t want me on the team anymore because I hurt someone innocent.’ He can feel wetness in his eyes and tries to blink it away. “Easy lil’ bro, don’t take it personally he was just upset because he knew the guys.” Callen says clamping a hand down at the nape of the younger members neck shaking him lightly. Deeks appreciates the rare show of affection towards him. “Thanks, I’m gunna’, just gunna’, go, break…yeah.” Deeks stammers in embarrassment over his own lack of self-control and turns to leave OPS. Walking down the stairs he can hear raised voices from Hettys’ office and he can’t help but to hunch his shoulders in on himself as he speeds past heading for the bathroom. The corner which the three occupies becomes quiet as they see Deeks, he can’t help but to look up. The rage exuding form Sams expression as their eyes meet change quicker then the sudden appearance of their superspy ninja boss materializing behind ones back into realization then regret. Deeks hunches to become even smaller and keeps walking to the bathroomdoor and entering. He misses the piercing eyes inspecting him from the bullpen and the side of ones’ mouth quirking upwards in a self-satisfied smirk.


	3. Confrontation

Leaving the solitude of the bathroom twenty minutes later having mustered up some self-esteem again he knows Sam is going to confront him. In which state of mind Sam’s going to approach him with he is unsure of. Either he’s still enraged and he will keep jabbing at him, and Deeks’s self-esteem is going to shatter like hardened glass and he will begin doubting his worth of existing again. Sounds better than having suicidal thoughts. Or he’ll…”Deeks” Deeks stops in his tracks when heading for the stairs to get back up to OPS when he hears Sam calling for him and he looks to where the voice originates from. Sam’s been sitting at his desk waiting for Deeks to come out. Sam stands up and quickly heads up to Deeks. Deeks can’t help but take an involuntary step back at Sam’s fast approach. Heartbeat speeding up in his chest. Him being terrified must have shown on the outside too because Sam stops dead in his track raising both hand in a show of surrender. “Easy buddy, I’m not mad.” Through the buzzing in his ears Deeks thinks that exceedingly too much emotions have zippered through his masks this morning.

Deeks can’t help it really. Not on days like these. Or more like the night that past. Some nights are filled with nightmares felling so real that when he finally wakes up with a silent scream, he has a hard time not impersonating his younger self. Last night was particularly bad with almost all of his worst childhood memories playing like a movie on repeat. After waking up he couldn’t shake the feeling of, that something bad was going to happen in the close future. ‘I guess my subconscious was right’ he thinks while loosing up the crushing grip he has on the railing and breathing in for the first time in what feels like five minutes and blinking his dried eyes. “Could we go somewhere private?” Sam says. If he is worried about Deeks behavior he doesn’t voice it. “Yeah sure, climbing-wall?” “Sure” In silence they head to the mat beneath the climbing-wall. Deeks waits for Sam to sit down on the mat before following, both sitting with their backs to the wall. Usually Deeks would be the first one sitting down but the images of his father and _him_ looming over him as a child did not permit him to make himself even smaller than Sam than he already was.

Sighing Sam begins to speak. “I’m sorry.” Deeks cringes and folds his right knee towards himself, sweeping his right arm around it to subtly get some comfort. He has rarely had someone apologize to him and it makes him uncomfortable receiving one because he doesn’t know how to react. “It’s’ fine” “No, I was out of line yelling at you, I apologize.” Sam says settling his eyes on Deeks. “There’s no need.” Deeks says flickering his gaze to Sams. “Yes, I was in the wrong mind, I got upset and I took it out on you.” “Deservedly” “What?” Sam looks curiously at Deeks muttered comment. “You were right, they were highly trained and I shouldn’t have questioned” “Deeks” Marty keeps his eyes locked on the mat by his feet. Unknown his left leg is now also being hugged by his right arm tight to his chest. “Of course the lock could have been picked.” “There were no signs of forced entry.” “I saw they all had kids, they would not have risked anything and called any..” “Deeks” His left arm joins the cluster of limbs. ‘Please Sam, stop apologizing, I don’t know what you want me to do. God, make the images stop, he’s not here.’ “They knew what they were doing, I made them look bad, I made you look bad.” “DEEKS, SNAP OUT OF IT” ‘He’s too close, why is he yelling at me?’ “This is all my fault; I am sorry sir.” “MARTY”

Deeks wide eyes snap to Sam at his roared name. But Sams’ expression isn’t angry. They stare at each other for some time and Deeks finally gets a grip of reality, the images of his father subsiding, calming down. He realizes he is coming off a panic attack. ‘Do I have PTSD?’ “Take deep breaths.” “I’m fine” he mumbles back blushing. “You’re not fine Deeks, not at the moment.” “Yes, I AM Sam, I’m perfectly fine.” “You are shaking Deeks and you have curled into a protective stance, protecting your front.” Marty catches himself doing just that and forces his body to uncurl, stretching his legs away from his body and letting his hands drop to the mat. His embarrassment turning into anger at himself, he is so obviously weak. “I am not going to hurt you.” “I know” Deeks manages to keep his feet planted where they now are but his arms come back hugging his abdomen. “I consider you to be a little brother to me, I want to protect you.” Deeks gets mixed feelings about that. On one hand, he hears his fathers’ voice in his head saying he should be grateful he was the only boy in the house, if he had had bigger brothers, they would be teaching him his place too. As a child he was happy to be the only boy because then he just had to worry about his father and _him_. On the other hand, he felt cared for. It too is a quite new feeling. Sure, his mom and little sister always cared about him and tried to protect him. Then during his time at LAPD that felling was kind of forgotten.

Sam misinterpreting his reddening eyes as fear moves both his hands to his lap, keeping them visible. “I would never..” “I know” “In the future, if the bantering ever gets too” “I know” “You’ll always be safe in my” Damn it Sam, I know…. It’s not you.” “Oh. Bad night?” “Yeah” Deeks sighs and rests his head on his knee. Marty is so grateful that Nate was able to convince him to tell the rest of the team that he suffered nightmares occasionally and had insomnia rivaling that of Callen because of his childhood trauma. They had all been awesome about it and helped a lot. “Do you want me to go get Kensi and Nate?” Sam leans over with an arm around his shoulders. ‘Not Kensi, she has seen too much of my weaknesses for one day, but Nate always sees me in the same way.’ “Nate, if he’s available.” “I’ll go get him” Sam stands up but turns around with a look in his face that says he just remembered something. “We good?” Marty smiles a genuine small smile. “Yeah Sam, we’re good.” Sam nods and leaves the room. A few moments later Nate steps in and takes Sams’ place on the mat.


	4. Encouraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter.  
This chapter contains rape elements of a child.

A comfortable silence settles in the gym, none of the pair really wanting to disturb the calmness. After 15 minutes Nate turns to Marty getting his attention. With a small smile gracing his lips the silence is disrupted. “You have a right to be proud of yourself Marty, you handled an uncomfortable situation to the best of ones’ ability.” Nate is awarded on of the younger mans’ rare genuine smiles. In Nates company Marty knows he can always show his emotions without later having to beat down on himself….You can’t get hurt if its’ not your real feelings that’s being stomped on by someone else….”I sure am. You managed to get out of your own head before going into a frenzy and signaling to Sam that you were no longer scared. You had already calmed down by the time I entered. This is an accomplishment.” Deeks keeps quiet but his smiles never falter. A new silence settles. Nate can see Deeks tense slightly. They both knows what comes next. “In the bullpen I happened to notice something of my interest, do you know what I’m referring to?” Marty looks shyly up through his fringe. “Mayby” “Yeah, you want to tell me about it?” “I- I closed off.” Marty says embarrassed. They had talked about this before Nate left on assignment. Instead of keeping his hurt to himself he could open up to his team when the jabs go too far, tell Sam his words hurt. Even if it was just for that day. Nate sets a hand on Deeks knee to get his full attention again. “Hey, you’re doing good. Opening up to someone takes time and with a rocky past that trust is hard to build. Let it take time.” Deeks nods his understanding.

Half a minute later Nate can see Marty frowning down at the mat. “While we’re at the subject, is there something else you wish to have off your chest?” Nate ask feeling a bit unsure for once. Perhaps he is pushing too hard. ‘I don’t want to scare him into silence. But I can see there is something weighing him down and it’s not his _bad night_’. “Yes.” Marty whispers so low into the mat Nate barely hears him. Nate gets concerned when he notices Marty begin to tremble. Something of mayor importance to Deeks is close to the surface Nate realize with a mental startle. In a show of friendly support, and perhaps a bit of unprofessional brotherly protectiveness, Nate settles his other hand on Martys’ back rubbing slightly.

Either Nate has read Martys signs very wrong, which he is 90 percent confident is not the case, or he just unintentionally pressed one of Martys triggers, ‘Perhaps I should reconsider and get him tested for ptsd after all.’ because seconds after Nate starts calmingly rub the younger mans’ back and neck Marty freezes, stops breathing, staring wide-eyed at the floor, trembling intensifies.

Marty goes from peaceful to full-blown panic the moment Nates encouraging hand reaches his neck. Not so much because of Nate being able to feel the irregularities protruding from his skin. ‘No-one can know.’ No, Marty is no longer with Nate or in the gym. He’s at his childhood home in Reseda In his room on the second floor. But like most of the time he is not alone this time. _HE_ is there, he is right here.

FLASHBACK

Dad is drunk again. As most days when he is not out with “the boys” doing whatever they are doing with all those bags they are always carrying around. What fun could it possibly be with blocks of white powder. His dad won’t let him near it. Saying he would not waste any of it on the bastard. He himself and the gang he hangs around with never seems to touch it anyway, only placing some on a small, silver rectangle thingy and replacing it in mini plastic bags. Saying they were working when his little sister Tiffany had come to ask. He would have gotten a black-eye for asking anything, he knew that for sure. But no white powder was at the house tonight, only the guys having beers and being really loud downstairs. His mom he knew was down serving beer after beer while his father shouted profanities left and right making the other thugs laugh. An occasional slap is heard once in a while echoing loudly up through the silent upper floor. Marty flinches every time, even though he is used to it.

Marty is silently crying in his bed hearing the door slam downstairs when someone decides to finally leave. His mom had told him and his sister to go to their rooms and not come down for the rest of the evening. He wants to go to Tiff but he is afraid he will be spotted sneeking the distance so he stays at his refuge and listens to the house getting quieter by the hour. He has almost fallen into slumber when he hears his moms shrill cry downstairs. Sitting up in his bed and throwing the covers to the side he stalks to his door and peeks his head out. He can hear mama sobbing in the kitchen but he can’t see that from here. A clicking sound at the other side of the hallway and Marty can in the dark see Tiffas’ tear-streamed face mimicking his own. Suddenly her eyes widen and she briskly closes her door. Alarmed Marty turns his attention back to the sound of breaking glass and shouting voices to see a large shadow ascending the stairs. Quickly following his sisters’ actions, he backs into his room dragging the door with him, closing it in the process. What was he doing here? Mom and dad are in the kitchen, the bathroom is also downstairs.

Marty settles back onto the mattress with his back against the wall, dragging his knees to his chest, hugging them. Whishing with all his willpower that its’ not Sly who is here to hurt him again like he did last time he was over at their house. His dad had encouraged his bodyguard to join one of his beatings, he still had pain in his lower back from being kicked by the huge man. His wishes are for nothing. The giant of a man Sly Carmelton slips in through the door-crack closing it behind him and turning around facing a terrified Martin Brandel. Sly is holding something grey in his hand which Marty can’t make out what it is. Startling slightly when the man starts walking to the other side of his room away from Martys shaking form. Marty watches as he crutches down, obscuring his antics from view with his body. As the dark figure rise tall again he sees he has placed the object on the floor, stacked up by a book. Martys eyes refocus on the approaching figure when the sound of a clinking buckle echoes throughout the dark and quiet room. Forgetting all about his fathers’ words of taking _it_ like a man, he pleads in a whiny, shaking voice. “P-Please, please sir d-don’t hit m-me.” Sitting freezed-up, wide-eyed ogling the now released belt hanging from Slys’ hand.

Sly doesn’t lift his arm to strike him though. He lowers himself in line with Marty resting a arm on each side of Martys body. “Shush, hey look at me baby.” Slys gentle voice is ruined by the stench of alcohol drifting over Martys face. Looking down at his knees Marty tries to distance himself from the smell that he has learned to associate with pain. A large hand grabs a hold under his chin, forcing it to meet Slys eyes. “Sweeth one, ‘am nah gunna’ hitya.” Sly slurs with a goofy grin looking more like a grimasch discarding the belt on the floor. With the thumb he smears Martys tears of his cheek to give place for new ones. Now Marty is confused. ‘Why take his belt of if not to hit him with it? This man is really weird.’ “You’re not?” Marty ask timidly. “Nah honey, jus’ gunna’ sit keep ya’ company, aright?” Sly answers and takes a seat beside Marty on the bed. Marty cringes at the intense gaze he receives from the man still with the ugly grin. “It ain’t fun with parents fighting cutie, I know. We could pass the time doin’ fun stuff.” Out of nowhere a hand comes to caress the cheek facing Sly, continuing to drag fingers through his hair. Marty doesn’t want anyone but his mum to do that. He tries to scoot further away from the man. “Hey Martin, I’ss ok, we’re friends right? Are’nt we friends Martin?” Sly follows Marty on the mattress placing a hand on his knee. ‘Are they friends?’ Marty thinks. They have barely met and Sly hurt him last time. “Y-You kicked me.” Marty accuses frowning at Sly. “I’m sorry Martin, I only did thah’ because yo’ dad tol’ me to, yo kno’ I ave’ to do what yo’ dad says. Can you forgive me Martin, Please forgive me, forgive yo’ friend.” Sly do look regretful Marty sees. Maybe they can become friends. “O-Okey….I forgive you.” “You do? Yo’re such a good friend Martin. Come ere’, let me give ya’ a hug.” ‘Is that what you do when you have forgiven someone?’ Marty wonders. Reluctantly Marty reaches up to wrap his arms around Slys neck. “Ah..thank you Martin fo’ forgiving me.” Strong arms have enveloped Martys small frame pressing him into Slys hard chest. Marty lets go of Sly and tries to wriggle free of the embrace. He gets nowhere. He can feel Slys stubble scraping his collarbone and hot breath on the side of his neck.

Suddenly the arms holding him in place frees him. But before Marty can return to his vacated place on the bed fingers grab the hem of his oversized shirt. “Can I see?” Marty stares at Sly not understanding what he means. “You’re back, does it hurt? I just want to see if it’s healing alright. It’s what friends do for each other right.” Marty thinks about Ray and how they always take care of each other when they’re hurt by their fathers’. With a glance at the belt still laying on the floor he lifts the hem to reveal his back to Sly, not realizing its’ too dark in the room to see well. “Lets take that off so I can see better.” Sly takes over Martys grip of the hem pulling it over his head then to the floor. With a hand on Martys hip Sly places gentle fingers to the bruise on Martys back. “How does that feel Martin?” “T’s ok.” “You hurt anywhere else Martin? I can make it feel better.” Sly caresses Martys back up to his shoulders and neck. By now Marty is really uncomfortable with the mans touch. Marty gives a startled yelp when a hot tongue trail along his protruding shoulderblade. Marty tries to scramble away. Slys arms encircles his upper body forcing him to sit back between his legs. Turning his body Marty pushes against Slys chest to get away. Sly is no longer smiling. Fire is burning in his eyes. His hands that has been so gentle, turns rough.

WARNING NON-CON/RAPE

The hand not connected to the arm that is holding him grab Martys hair in a tight fist so he can’t move away when Slys tongue drags itself from Martys chin, along the side of his face, up to his temple. Lining the shell of his ear with saliva, heavy breathing puffing in his ear. Marty is so scared. Pain in his earlobe has him crying out. The fist in his hair moves to cover his mouth. All movement stops. There are still screaming coming through the door from downstairs. Slys mouth attacks Martys neck, sucking. The arm around Martys waist moves to have a hand caress Martys chest, over his flat stomach, down to the hem of his trousers. The hand fiddles with Martys belt until it gives away and moves to open the button and zipper. The hand now easily bypassing the trousers hem and drapes around Martys member, fondling him. Marty is now sobbing loudly behind the large hand over his mouth.

Light flows into the room. Martys door has been opened. His dad is standing in the doorway looking at the scene. Marty screams for his dad to help him behind the hand. Gordon looks at his bodyguard then at Marty. Then he places a bloodied hand back on the doorhandle, and leaves the room, the darkness returns and so does the movements. Marty slams his elbows back hitting Sly in the throat and face making him grunt in pain, Marty might be small, even for his age of seven, but god is he desperate. Sly leans forward over Marty, pressing him down into the mattress with his bodyweight. Marty keeps struggling, flailing his arms and kicking his legs in an attempt to either hit the man or push himself from underneath him. Sly presses an elbow into Martys neck keeping his head down into his pillow muffling Martys pleas. Martys left arm is stuck between Slys leg and his own body while his right is held tightly by the hand of the same arm holding his head down. Marty can feel the weight on top of him shift slightly to the right before coming back to fully straddle him once more. Something wraps around Martys right wrist making it impossible to move it elsewhere but it being forced upwards towards the headboard of the bed, stretching it. The arm on his neck release and Marty can take some well needed air, and he can move his head to see what is happening to his confined wrists. Its’ Slys belt. One end is strapped around his right wrist, the belt going around a pole in the headboard then back to Martys left wrist which is now being tied to the other end, hard enough to close off the circulation in his hands. “MUMMY! MUUMGH…”Martys discarded shirt is roughly placed in his mouth.

Sly sits back admiring his work once Marty is completely secured under his mercy. The boys soft tanned skin, unblemished. Observing the golden locks worthy of an angels. He prides himself at making the childes ‘ocean colored eyes sparkle. Such innocence radiating from the sweet boy. He wants a taste of it. He leans down nuzzling and licking the soft skin. Groaning in delight at the whimpers he makes when nibbling. He can’t wait any longer. The boy is his, he is going to claim him.

Martys breath hitches when he feels his bottom being unclothed, something hard press between his cheeks. Then there is pain, and only pain. He feels as if he can’t scream loud enough to compensate the excruciating pain in his behind. Its’ too much. Black spots dance before his eyes as he goes numb. Grunts and moans are all the sound in the room coming from behind him, thrusts getting harder. “Mine” a gruff voice groans as a final thrust is delivered and Martys behind feels even fuller if that is possible. Without warning teeth dig into Martys neck, breaking the skin. Marty gives one final scream of pain as warm liquid trails the back of his neck to the front and staining the pillow. The last thing he sees before escaping into darkness is a small red light dancing among the black spots at the other side of his room.

END WARNING / END FLASHBACK

‘That’s new’ Deeks thinks as in the darkness he can feel something cold on his arm, he couldn’t remember that ever happened before. Then he sees a waterbottle residing before his eyes and a new voice instructing him to focus on the cold feeling.


	5. Not a friend

Nate POV

Nate could feel his own pulse rising in fear when Marty didn’t respond at all to the usual calling of his name to guide him back from a panic attack. Marty kept on staring straight ahead seeing nothing. Shaking, slightly rocking back and forth mumbling silently to himself in the voice of a scared child. Nates gut clench painfully in concern when he hears the muffled words. It hurts Nate deeply to hear his friend in such distress. ‘no, no, no, no, no, don’t touch me, don’t touch me, it hurts.’ Nate knows he has to act fast when Martys lips start to tinge blue and his skin loose color. He is not breathing right in his panic and to prolong the lack of oxygen would eventually make him pass out, asphyxia to the brain could also have some nasty aftereffects to his health if not dealt with. Thinking fast Nate runs over to his bag which he left by the door of the gym and rummaging through it he fetches an empty waterbottle and proceeds to the gyms’ sink, turning it to get some cold water running, all the while talking softly and trying to reach Marty, hoping that subconsciously Marty will recognize his voice.

Filling the bottle to the top and screwing on the lid he returns to Deeks who is leaning heavily against the wall, having slumped in on himself, still making small wailing noises and teartracks cascading down his pale cheeks. As an underthought Nate realizes this is the biggest panic attack he has ever had to deal with in all of his career as a psychiatrist, he wonders what he did to set him off into such a state. During some sessions with Marty they have tried to reveal his vulnerable areas. He guess they must have missed one mayor pressurepoint. Reaching Marty he presses the length of the bottle to the length of Martys forearm. The cold is meant to chock him with something he hadn’t expected, even in his trance he should be able to realize the new sensation. Nate know it has worked to some degree when Deeks stops mumbling and a frown appears between his brows. ‘Marty, can you hear me?’ Nothing. Not even a slight change. Nate moves the bottle to the outside of Martys hand. ‘Can you feel the cold Marty? Its’ on your hand.’ Martys frown deepens and his hand twitches in a miniscule movement which Nate can feel through the bottle. ‘Yes, that hand is cold right? Can you focus on that cold feeling Marty?’ Nate can see the tension in Marty lessen somewhat but his eyes are still unfocused. ‘Do you want me to take the cold away?’ No response again. ‘How about you take the cold away if you want to? Its’ on your hand remember, you can flick it away.’ A small shake of the head is his only response, it is impossible for Nate to determine if he got an answer to his suggestion in the negative or if he is still fighting off invisible images. ‘How do you feel about moving the cold? Do you want it somewhere else? Do you want it on you other hand instead?’ Nate congratulates himself for his patience when he is awarded with the lightest of a nudge on the bottle. He carefully removes the bottle from Martys right hand, watching for any signs of reappeared distress, and places it in the palm of the left hand. ‘Good Marty, you did that, you are in control.’ Martys hand closes around the bottle. They are both breathing almost normally now. ‘Why not move the cold where you want it by yourself, you decide.’ Nate leans back a bit to see if Marty would do anything. He releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when ever so slowly the bottle moves from standing in Martys palm to laying against the forearm and Martys eyes gets some of its focus back, moving to fix his gaze on the bottle. ‘You with me Marty? You in control?’

Slow blinking, the gaze switch from the bottle to Nate. More blinking. ‘What?’ Finally he seems to be coming back. Nate waves a hand side to side. Good, he is registering movements again. ‘W-wha’ ‘Can you hear me? Your ears are probably buzzing quite a bit.’ ‘Yeah.’ Marty replies rubbing his ears and face. ‘What happened?’ Deeks has righted himself, combing his fingers through his bangs, looking around the room as if searching the answer. ‘You had a panic attack, the worst one so far. You’ll most likely get a headache pretty soon.’ Marty has a cramping grip on the bottle still, as if it is a lifeline. ‘I think you should go and have a lie-down for a while, lets see if Hetty would let us use her back-room for a rest.’ Nate reaches to help Marty get to his feet but stops when Marty shrinks back from his hands. ‘Its’ Nate, you trust me, you remember that you can trust me?’ After a long searching gaze Marty seems to make a decision. ‘Yeah Nate, I trust you.’ ‘Good, now lets get you up and moving, you can keep that bottle.’ With one arm over Nates shoulder and one cradling the bottle to his front Nate manages to hustle Marty out of the gym and unsteadily move onward through the corridor. Marty is shaking like he’s got enormous running engines stuck under his feet and by his expression a killer headache is coming on. Hurrying past the bullpen where he catches five concerned faces from the team, they reach Hetty who has come to meet them when she saw them stumbling in the corridor like a drunk couple. ‘Hetty, could we use your room for a bit, Deeks needs to take a rest?’ ‘Why of course, take the time you need Mr. Deeks, I believe I have something for that ailing head as well.’

They trickle through the doorway over to the comfy looking bed in the room behind Hettys office. Marty lies down and groans at the headache turning to face the wall. ‘Take some deep breaths and that headache will be gone before you know it.’ Hetty returns with a bottle with some white pills, handing them to Nate before disappearing again. ‘Here, take some of these and close your eyes for a while, you’ll be good as new in a couple of minutes.’ Nate hands Marty the pills and is very pleased when he takes them without a moment of hesitation and uses the cold water in the bottle to swallow them down. Nate had been a bit worried Deeks would feel dependent on the cold feeling that managed to bring him back, seems that faze was over quickly. Nate stays in the room until Martys breathing evens out. It does not take long. During that short time Nate wonders what exactly caused the episode. What did he say beforehand? Yes, he was trying to encourage him to tell him something. Was that what caused it? Whatever he was going to say had such an impact on him? No, Marty has gotten confident in confiding in Nate. Then what? ‘Was it when I touched him? Yes, yes of course, he kept mumbling not to touch him. What does it mean? Does he associate all touch with pain?’ Nates musings stops when soft, deep breaths reach his ears and he takes his leave to go and calm down the rest of the worried team who is probably lurking on the other side of the door.

Nates augur proves right when turning around from closing the door behind him he is met by six anxious looking individuals and one openly curious one staring back at him. ‘He is fine.’ Nate hurries out to placate outcries of their need to know of the wellbeing of their friend. ‘I know he looked bad but really it is not as bad as it looked, a couple hours rest and he will be up and running again.’ ‘Unless he gets nightmares.’ Erik mumbles to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear. The rest looks contrite at the statement. ‘If that’s the case it would be best to send him home for the day and hope he can get some sleep during the night.’ ‘So...despite all the “patient discretion”, plight of silence and what not, can you tell us what happened?’ Callen asks looking intently at Nate. ‘Was it a panic attack? He seemed fine when I left and got you.’ Sam asks, probably thinking he was the one at blame. ‘And he was when I got there.’ Nate reassures him. ‘Buuuut.’ Was Kensis not so subtle attempt to get Nate to continue explaining. With a questioning look towards Hetty Nate debates with himself if he should tell everyone or just Hetty and perhaps Callen as Martys commanding officers. ‘Agent Carmelton, I would believe your c.o to want to have a status report on his agent.’ Hetty states pointedly towards the wayward agent in their midst. The mountain worth of agent, whom had presented himself as Sly Carmelton a.k.a. Sly or Slyton, got the hint and disappears around a corner with a quick yes ma’am. ‘Now I think it is high time to give some answers to appease the family of Mr. Deeks Mr. Getz.’ Hetty barely has time to finish her sentence before soft whimpering can be heard from the closed door. Nate sighs. ‘I had really hoped he would get some dreamless sleep of those tablets.’ ‘Indeed.’

  
To Nates surprise and confusion, it is not Kensi but G and Erik who is first through the door to reach their comrade in distress. Nell coming not too far behind, taking up the last place to comfortably be within reach of Marty on the bed. The rest hanging back in the small room, not wanting to leave but not being able to be of other then visual support. Deeks is tossing and turning from laying flat on is back to facing the wall away from them, whispering and covering his ears with his hands. ‘no, no, no, go away, please leave, GO!, no, no, no, no.’ ‘Deeks buddy, come on, wake up.’ Callen tries and lightly places a comforting hand on his shoulder but not preventing his movements. ‘sshh, shut up, I’m not, I’m NOT, shut...shut.’ To the horror of all but Nate and Kensi who has been with Deeks during his nightmares and heavy panics, Marty begins crying with hefty sobs. ‘Hurts, no stop.’ ‘Jesus, I had no idea it could be this bad.’ Sam mutters to himself while wide eyes inspect the scene. ‘Marty, listen to me, you’re dreaming, you are having a nightmare.’ Erik says soothingly, dragging his fingertips through Martys damp hair. Marty stops flailing from side to side, curling up on his right side into a shaking ball, tears rolling down to dampen the sheets. ‘You are completely safe Marty, surrounded by friends, we protect you.’ Nell murmurs covering Martys hand with her own. It itches in the observers’ bodies to be helpful too, the mother or big-brother instincts whacking to be near.

  
‘Gerroff, not my friend, bad man, evil man.’ Nate can see Martys unconscious rambling discouraging the three holding him. ‘Don’t worry, he is to out of it to be talking to you, the same wording was only coincidence.’ This worries Nate again though. It is clear that Martys dream is not about his father this time. The picture of Gordon J. Brandel that Marty has given would never have even said the word friend in Martys presence even less said it to his face. So who had called Marty a friend whom later had done something to Marty to get this reaction? Lord forbid if the abuse he suffered was not solely by the hand of his father. From Martys tales he had spoken about a large group of men often visiting the childhood home. If those men had hurt little Marty too…. Nate gets submerged in an emotion he rarely encounters due to his professionalism, anger, vengeance. He can feel Hettys eyes on him and he returns the gaze. She also caught on, having the same thoughts. She is probably going to take a look at Martys background to gather the names of Brandel Sr.s’ gang, and where they are.

  
A loud whine breaks their gaze and it returns to the struggling form on the bedcovers. Nate realizes they have reached a point of no return, no soft words or touches is going to calm Marty down, they have to wake him up. Nate walks forward but is stopped by a gasp and a grunt of pain.


	6. Prickly with delirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter.

Deeks POV

Marty’s eyes flew open suddenly, his mouth emitting a breathless grunt. With his back arching up over the bed he fumbles desperately underneath himself. “Mmmmmh” “Deeks, what’s happening?” He can faintly hear someone asking. But the pain in his lower back is growing excruciating. “Aarghh.” Spluttering and wheezing he finally gets a hold of the object pressing against his spine, sending stabs of agony through his nerves, like a knife. Holding it up to inspect it he sees it is the damn water-bottle. He had to admit it was comfortable having the bottle as a grounding thing, but seriously, he went to sleep with a bottle. He would feel less embarrassed if it were a stuffed fluffy plushy, well not really. “Deeks you alright now?” Callen asks beside him. “What, yeah why?” He frowns up at Callen. Then he jerks as if electrically shocked. “Ho hey, I know I’m pretty but watching me sleep is kind of creepy.” He jumps when he realizes he has an audience. He is still a bit fuzzy from the pills he took. Brain capacity on low. “You had a bad dream….got a bit vocal.” Eric supplies looking apologetic. “Oh erhm, did I say anything...” He cuts himself off before mentioning the last word weird, saying that would have given he obviously had dreamt something weird. He could have sworn he had heard, even in easy slumber, Hetty saying a name he would rather never hear again in his life, Carmelton. But that cannot be right, he must be hearing things now. It must have been part of his dreams or a fabrication of a nightmare-ish reality but knows for sure he heard a reply with the man’s voice too. Marty shudders at the memory of his greatest tormentors smooth baryton. That’s the reason he hates the Harry Potter movies, Snape’s voice makes him tremble, they are so alike. Sly’s are even darker and sometimes gruffy from alcohol.

  
Misinterpreting his shudder as a sign of being cold, three hands reach simultaneously for a blanket hanging of the footboard. “Why undoubtedly Shaggy, supplying weird facts from the top of your head even in sleep.” Nell says kindly with a smile while offering the blanket. Marty smiles back, only his Velma is allowed to call him Shaggy. And Kensi of course, but the guys saying it brings back feelings from the early days as new to the team. Of being excluded and ridiculed. “Perhaps a hot shower would do better than a blanket.” Sam says. And Jesus he is right, he is soaked through. “Perhaps Mr. Deeks, a trip to the hospital would be the optimal option, the tango you displayed in bed could have damaged your back further… just a precaution I assure.” Hetty ends when Deeks looks at her like a rabbit facing down a fox. Because god he knew he had been overlooked by his team but why bring it up like that? “Back?” Sam asks looking off guard. “Further damage?” Kensi asks in a wavery voice. From everyone looking at Hetty they now turn to Marty who curses the master of all spy-ninja-midgets. “Deeks, you hurt your back? When? How bad?” Callen asks concerned. “ “Eehh” Is all Marty can say because, ouch, that hurt his already emotionally crumbled self. “Last week Agent Callen, during the raid in the warehouse.” Hetty seems disappointed. “Why wasn’t I informed?!” Callen is getting angry, the subtle growl of a wolf seeping into his voice. “Agent Callen, the medical report from the incident is positioned on your desk as it has been for the past week.” Hetty’s mask is blank but she is clearly displeased. “Why Agent Callen would you think Detective Deeks is currently on desk-duty only?” Callen shifts uncomfortably glancing at Sam for confirmation. “Uhm, to stay with Kensi during recovery after Afghanistan.” “Is that so? Then why Agent Callen would Detective Deeks not be back on field assignments yet as Agent Blye is back in working order?” “I…” Callen rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “Agent Hannah, could you enlighten me?” “No ma’am” Sam looks at the floor. ‘God, they look like kicked puppies.’ Marty feels bad for being the reason behind the scolding. “Ms. Blye, I’ll overlook your disregard towards your partner this time as you have recently returned to active duty. Mr. Getz would like to continue your scheduled sessions. Agent Callen, Agent Hannah, I know the past months has left us all with quite the many thoughts in our minds, let this blunder of yours be a wake-up call for the both of you as to what again is of importance.”

  
‘Oh no. now they’re blushing too.’ Marty feels nauseous with guilt. Even Nate is looking wide-eyed at the floor because, well let’s face it, that was a hell of a scolding and with Hetty’s aura of superiority everyone around her feels as if they’ve done something wrong even when they had not. Nell and Eric though are looking content, if a bit angry too, with rights. Since he was literally thrown down onto the ground and hurt his back severely last week, they had helped him with a lot. Fetching things and heavy lifting as well as making sure he does not over-consume on coffee. It was embarrassing at first that he would let an injury hinder him in such a way it interfered with his work but with words of comfort, telling him not to strain it could worsen and constant checkups on the healing progress, it felt safe. He is especially grateful for Eric’s messages in the early mornings asking if he is good enough for a surf or if he’s yet surfing the couch and he could come over. They had spent many of last weeks’ morning-hours playing a surfing game on a PlayStation Eric brought with him. And Kensi he knows knew nothing about him still being hurt, Marty has actively and deliberately avoided her since leaving Afghanistan, he can’t bring himself to be close to her because of what he did to that poor blind man, the shame, the fear of being his father. Kensi is not safe with him. But Sam and G knew, after all they were the ones carrying his half unconscious body back to the car.

  
“You hurt your back too, I thought you got a hit to the head.” Deeks keeps quiet to Callens prodding question and searching eyes, as if he would be able to spot a visible injury. “My head is fine.” Marty mumbles as he gets assistance from Nell and Eric on each side to sit up in bed. Sucking in a harsh breath through his teeth as the muscles in his back spasm. Callen was not wrong though; he did get a blow to the side of his skull during the same encounter. Leaving a deep gash that leaked blood. It was nothing to worry about, he did not even get a concussion only a few stiches. He is still bumped though over the fact it was made by his own gun…...and that Kensi left him behind to fend for himself. ‘Maybe it’s for the best me and Kens is drifting apart tough. She would be safe.’ “Mr. Deeks, how are you faring?” Huffing Deeks replies. “After the deep massage, not too spectacular.” He takes some deep breaths when finally vertical, resting his hands on his thighs. He freezes. Eyes widen. Breath quickens. Marty looks up pleadingly at Hetty.

  
“Consider an ambulance already on its way Detective.” Hetty hurries out to her desk. “What’s going on?” Sam asks with tension. “My- my legs feel prickly.” He stammers. Nells eyes widen and Eric’s grip on him tighten. “Prickly, what does that mean? What’s happening?” Callen searches everyone’s gazes for an answer. Nate catches on to the events and hurries to kneel in front of Deeks, locking gazes with him. “Nell, Eric you keep him unmoving, Marty look at me, follow my breathing pattern and breath through your lungs, try and relax the lower parts of your abdomen.” It is easier said than done as Marty’s thoughts are running wild. ‘No, I can’t become a vegetable, I want to surf again, what about my work, please.’

  
Paramedics from the ambulance-personnel rushes into the room then, and wow, were they waiting outside the entrance-door this whole time or what, it could not have been more than a couple minutes since Hetty left to make the call. Marty is placed strapped on a spinal-board and carried out to the waiting car. Nell goes with him in the ambulance to the hospital and Hetty as his emergency contact will follow in her car. He can hear through the pandemonium and a drug-coated brain that the first thing that is going to happen when they reach the hospital, he will be sent to MRI to see what the problem seems to be. What he is really thinking of is that Kensi probably won’t be there. He kind of shuts off after that, not passing out, just, shuts down.

  
Back at the mission the team is stuck standing, staring after the long-gone blue lights. The team reenters the building and in silence heads up to OPS. “What the hell just happened?”


	7. Footage of nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong chapter. Yay!

Callen POV

He cannot get his head around it. Had he really disregarded Deeks in such a horrible way. He was the team-leader, his top priority is the safety of his team. He should have known one of his team, his family got hurt. God, he screwed up, big time. Why had he not inspected the medical report he knew were at his desk, it was his responsibility. When Deeks came back to work following Monday, looking and behaving as his normal sometimes annoying self, he had ignored the medical file thinking it would only show something minor. He had not even skimmed it. Thinking back to a week ago he comes to the conclusion he fucked up from the moment they had executed the planned raid of the warehouse.

  
It was a joint operation with the LAPD. They were hunting down a cartel-member who got away from a raid done days earlier by the LAPD. Who had from the location of the raid run into traffic and stopped an approaching car. The guy in the car had been forced to a stop and was getting out of the car to confront the man on the road. He was shot in the head the second he was out of the vehicle on close range and the fleeing cartel-member took the car and somehow disappeared during a car-chase. The unsuspecting car-owner was a marine on leave, and so the case reached NCIS office.

  
During their own investigation they had followed a lead which lead them to the abandoned warehouse. With Eric hacking into the still, oddly enough, running camera-system, they got confirmation that the guy was hiding there. As the case was still by the most part LAPD’s, they planned a raid together with NCIS to, by Hetty’s words, reinforce agency connections. Urgh, he does not much care for said connection. Especially since they saw how Deeks was treated at the precinct, those lousy pricks. Anyway, LAPD was going to storm the upper levels of the building leaving the bottom floor for them. And here is where the first failure of his responsibilities occurs. This was the first field operation for Kensi after Afghanistan. Instead of separating into their usual duos they should have stayed as a unit to keep an eye out for everyone. After they separate to go into different directions, he does not know what happened to the other two.

  
“Eric the raid of the warehouse got taped right?” “Yeah, we recorded of the surveillance footage and took audio from your coms, the audio is really bad in parts, there were no signal down there.” “Take it to the big-screen, I want to see how Deeks got hurt.” ‘Why didn’t Kensi know of the injury?’ He looks at Kensi who fidgets. “He said he got thrown to the floor.” “He said? Weren’t you with him?” Sam asks incredulously. “No wait, G went back for you after we got Deeks to his car.” Kensi keeps quiet. Eric types away on his keyboard and soon the video is playing before them.

  
It begins with the team gathered at the door exiting into the basement. They split up. Kensi and Deeks ends up by the loading dock with a ramp and half the hall is filled with crates of left-behind goods or empty. Deeks takes his time being thorough checking the content of the crates. Kensi on the other hand only checks around them and soon moves on through a doorway at the other end of the hall, leaving Deeks alone. Deeks seems to realize this and calls out for Kensi over the com. No answer, just statics now on her end. “You left him?” Sam is angry now. “He is your partner, you stay together unless you have eyes on the target, a target labeled highly dangerous I might add, what were you thinking?” “There is no way he could have fit inside a crate Sam; he was at least twice your size.” Kensi tries to defend. “Guys.” Eric interrupts to give attention back to the screen where Deeks has stopped, staring at the door Kensi disappeared through. To the horror of the three agents, especially Kensi who gets her earlier defense slammed back in her face, a shadow rises slowly from the lid-less crate right behind Deeks’s back. On the video they watch the giant form of their intended suspect slowly towering higher and higher. There is no end to his height. Deeks is tinkering with his in-ear and is oblivious of the danger. Without a sound, it seems, the guy steps out of the crate and positions himself only centimeters away from Deeks. At such a close distance they can see the guy is two whole heads taller than Deeks. With his broadness and extensive muscle Deeks appears to shrink in comparison.

  
Callen estimates by the time seen in the corner of the screen this is around the time Sam and himself has cleared their part of the floor and are heading back towards where they came from. They met a group of young LAPD men exiting into their level offering support. Confirming the upper floors were empty and the only thing they fond was a gun discarded at a table one floor above. Together they head towards where Deeks currently is unsuspecting of his potential death. They move steadily forward, Sam continually trying to establish contact through the coms, unsuccessfully with the poor signal. With such a large building each step the group moves forward seems to be taken on a rolling treadmill. Antagonizingly slowly with the now known fact Deeks could soon be in mortal peril.

  
From behind his back the thug draws a shiny, looks unused, knife. Creeping it closer to Deeks in the height of his neck. Callens heart pounds like racing hooves in his chest. ‘He was so close to losing his life. One swift movement and he would have bled out.’ Deeks blinks suddenly, many times in quick succession. A reflection is hitting him right in the eyes. Gods, the knife must have reflected the light emanating from the small, high windows along the sealing and reflected it right back of the glass hitting Deeks perfectly spot on. They see Deeks’s eyes widen at the figure he can probably also see in the reflection and faster than a blink of an eye he whirls around. Gun held high he launches backwards away from the threat. He is now positioned in the middle of the ramp with the automatic carport door at his back. So close to the door the signal is stronger, and they can hear through Deeks’s com again. “LAPD, drop the weapon and get down on your knees.” Deeks orders. The man acts as if nothing had been said, only a tilt of the head and a blank expression. “Let go of the knife, get down, NOW.” With a sickening smile the guy, with deliberate slow pace gets down on his knees and lowers the blade to the floor, all the while never leaving his eyes of Deeks and the smile plastered on his face. “Hands behind your head.” The thug complies. “Don’t move.” Deeks circles the guy and reach for the handcuffs. He hesitates to approach the man. He must lower his gun to lock the cuffs on. With no one to point a gun at the suspect this is a dangerous situation. He steps closer with gun still in hand pointed steadily at the insurgent’s skull. It appears he is going to quickly holster the gun while right behind him and snap on the cuffs as fast as possible leaving him without protection for as short a time able.

  
Determination flicker in Deeks’s eyes. With a quick movement the gun is holstered and the cuffs nearing the mans gathered wrists. Thoff. Something must have tipped the guy off that he was no longer under gunpoint. Faster than a cobra strikes the man turns around and pounces. Deeks ends up on his back with the giant straddling him. His right arm is nailed to the floor by the other man’s left hand. The couple of free arms fight for dominance, limbs flailing and grasping. Deeks loses the fight. With both arms stuck at his sides Deeks tries to buck him off himself but the weight of a giant and the fact he is laying with his head facing upwards on the ramp leaves him no leverage. “KENSI!” Jerking and pulling in attempts to get free Deeks shout. And there is proof of the enormous size of the compound, Callen and Sam had not heard his cry.

  
It is hard for Callen to keep watching as desperation and fear covers the ocean-blue eyes, but he steels himself to find out exactly what his fuck-up caused. He looks for ways for Deeks to escape, his only chance is for Kensi to come back to his side he estimates with duress. Deeks’s handcuffs lays beyond his feet having been dropped on impact and kicked away at Deeks’s flailing. Completely useless. The knife is on Deeks left side. Too far down to reach in his laying position but in grasping distance for the giant. Deeks’s gun is on his right, in his reach if he got an arm free. It was not secured in the holster and had skidded up to his shoulder when he fell. With the man leaning in closer over Deeks they can no longer see either of their faces by the cameras angle, all they can do is listen.

  
“My, my, look what the cat left behind.” The man chuckles twisting his head slightly towards the open door Kensi left through. Deeks huffs by effort trying to bend his limbs loose. “So much for the leave no man behind talk.” He chastises. His gaze returns to Deeks. “My indeed, here I thought all cops was as round as the doughnuts they stuff themselves with or has the face of a pre-teen retard, but hey, you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you.” Deeks freeze at the words of the husky voice. As does Callens soul. ‘He can’t be insinuating…that sick sonoffa bitch.’ “With a body like this I bet the other blue-shirts gets jealous, I mean damn.” He leers shifting on Deeks, almost grinding on him. Callen hears Kensi gasp behind him and Sam beside him looks murderous. ‘Not only did he get physically assaulted he was sexually harassed as well, all his fault too.’ The man leans even closer, talking quietly. “The things I’d do to you if I had the time in my hands.” He closes the distance between their bodies and whispers in Deeks’s ear. “I’d make you writhe underneath me emitting sinful sounds in time with my cock taking you dry. I’d make you cry and beg, squirming for more and you’d ask to be fed my cum. I’d take you time and time again, fucking your virgin ass so hard my cock would be red with your blood coating it, ripping your insides to shreds. I’d make you shake just like you are right now, crying like a preschooler with pools of your blood and my cum dripping between your legs and you won’t be able to walk straight. Then I’d let you go; make you suffer through the other pigs’ questions of why you won’t fucking sit down with the rest of them. Then I’d come back for you and make you all mine again before I strangle the life out of you with my bare hands. And I’ll be smiling down at you; watching as the life leaves those gorgeous eyes.” ‘Fuck!’ With a speech like that the team are all trembling where they stand, disgust creeping in their skin. Callen is terrified for the sake of his little brother. He himself had experienced similar threats of rape in one of his foster-homes as a kid. He had never been so scared as at that time. The man grinds again making Deeks hiss through clenched teeth. “Hm, our excitement seems to differ slightly. What’s wrong beautiful? Am I not of your taste?” After the word taste the man presses his face to Deeks’s neck exposing his face to the camera. He looks dazed, panicked, angry. In the com there is sucking noises. Deeks whimpers and turns his head away from the assault before getting angry and growls while the fight to free himself starts with new vigor. The man chuckles. “I certainly enjoy the taste.” Callen feels sick to his stomach.

  
Suddenly there is a loud buzzing sound from the coms making Deeks wince. With Deeks’s fiddling with his earpiece earlier the volume is high enough for even the giant to hear, they both stops moving. “Bzz, bzzzz, Deeks, bzzz.” Its Kensi on the other end. “Bzz, Deeks I….clea…building…ere…..hell are y…swear if…..still checking those crates……bzzzzz, bzzz.” “Kens, help!” At Deeks’s cry the man quickly forces Deeks’s wrists to assemble in his large left hand with ease and grasps for Deeks’s in-ear. To no avail Deeks shakes his head and press his ear to the floor to keep the ear-peace as the only contact he currently has to a possible savior. With tugs on his hair and slaps to the face the disorientation leads to failure and the ear-in is carelessly tossed behind the man’s back. “Did he get through?” Nate asks Kensi. “No, I didn’t hear anything at all.”

  
“You know, some philosophers or whatever say that time doesn’t exist. That it’s just something society invented and accidentally caused its own imprisonment with the need to be on time. Well, I say it’s a pity because yours seems to be running out.” To Callen it seems the man got freaked out that Deeks possibly had managed to cry for help and assistance was on the way and he had to get out. Killing Deeks now he could possibly hide again before help could reach them. The man shifts his weight and leans backwards reaching for the knife at his disposal. ‘This is it. Something has to happen now, or he is dead.’ Callen keeps his eyes glued to the open doorway hoping Kensi will emerge any millisecond and take charge. He almost misses Deeks sitting up in time with the man leaning back. Still with wrists together Deeks twists his left arm to be on the other side of the grip and with all his might he brings the elbow down right behind the ear of the giant. The hand reaching for the knife comes up to cover the area Deeks hit. The man grunts in pain through clenched teeth. With the lapse of immobility by the blow, Deeks manages to wrench his left leg free from under the man and kicks out at the knife sending it to skid out of reach. He then slams his arms outwards in each direction releasing his wrists from the momentarily weakened grip around them. A foot to the man’s chest and he throws himself at his gun. Spinning around he instantly fires at the retreating form of the man who takes cover behind the many crates. After the fired bullets only Deeks’s labored breathing can be heard.  
Callen is amazed how Marty got himself free. If he were in the same situation, he thinks he would have lost his equilibrium and would have been too distraught to act on the offered opportunity of freedom. His memories from that day comes forth again. He remembers having Sam beside him on the right talking low for the earpiece to pick up. They still had not gotten in contact with either Kensi or Deeks yet through their ascend through the corridors. The four LAPD men accompanying them from the exit lets them take the lead. Out of the silence five loud bangs is heard from ahead. Knowing the only reason for firing their gun at this point was if the target had been found and was resisting, possibly attacking. Callen remembers telling everyone to get moving and hurry. The gunshots had sounded far away.

  
Returning his full attention to the video he sees Deeks getting up on his feet and scan the crates for movement. Walking at a respectable distance from the crates he slowly moves around to the other end, peaking around corners. He cannot see but the team can. The man is sneaking behind the furthest away crate from Deeks. Close to the wall. Deeks catches movement and zigzag his way through the crates with gun pointed. The man dashes out from his hiding-spot and approach the ajar door Kensi left through. Deeks fires a shot hitting centimeters from the man’s kneecap. A great shot considering the distance, speed and the earlier encounter probably shaking him to the core.

  
The man has obviously thought his move through. He reaches the door but does not flee as the team thinks he is about to. No, he locks the door from this side, preventing Kensi from being able to get back, she too must have heard the shots. He then hides behind a pillar positioned precisely in front of the door, obscuring Deeks’s vision of the door and the man. Probably thinking the man escaped through the door Deeks move quickly to follow. He is ambushed by the man hiding behind the pillar. Deeks’s gun is grabbed with one of the man’s hands and with a bodily shove he is thrown side first into the wall. The man stands in front of Deeks pressing his own side onto Deeks’s outstretched arm managing both to keep the gun away and trapping Deeks. Deeks jumps up and takes a chokehold from behind while kicking his knees into the man’s spine and his feet to the backside of his knees trying to bring him down. The giant staggers backwards from the added weight, he nearly tumbles from the height-difference when he steps down onto the ramp. The man twists the gun in Deeks’s hand forcing him to let it go. With the man’s momentum and added force, Deeks is slammed back into the closed carport door, his head bouncing off it after impact. Dazed and knees almost buckling Deeks slides down from the man’s back and looks to only be supported by the door. The giant swings around and pistol-whips Deeks on the side of his head sending him sprawling to the ground in a heap. ‘So that’s where he got the need for stitches. Come on, get up, keep fighting Deeks.’ Deeks is still conscious and attempts to get up. He gets to his hands and knees before a hand grabs the shoulder-strap of his tac-vest and he is dragged to his feet and pushed back against the door.

  
Deeks’s earpiece is still working and they hear faintly how the gun is cocked and they watch as the muzzle digs into Deeks’s forehead. “Wait, I can help you. I’m a public defender I will take your case, lower the sentence. I can get you parole.” ‘Good, keep him occupied, we are on our way.’ Callen is proud over Marty’s level-headedness using his words to save his life. “A public defender eyh, now why would I let myself get sent to prison in the first place? There are currently people I know in LAPD’s arrest and holding cells who wants me dead, for what happened days ago. I can’t get caught.” The gun forces Deeks’s head to the side. “Wait, wait, you need me. The building is surrounded. You need me alive to get you out of here.” “Nah, I kind of liked the hide and seek we did earlier. If the rest of you is as thorough as the Kitty-cat I think I’ll be fine.” He leers. Suddenly there is sounds from both exits of the hall. Shouting male voices from the corridor and the now locked door is banged on and Kensi is shouting Deeks’s name from the other side. Shots are fired around the keyhole digging dents in the steel but not breaking through. “KENSI!” Deeks makes a new attempt at wrestling the gun away. A shot is fired. Deeks’s hand comes to cradle his left ear where blood is leaking. The man had fired off the gun close to Deeks’s head, blowing his eardrum. “Deeks, Kensi.” Its Callen shouting from the corridor they had entered. “Time is indeed of an essence. I don’t want to blow up your pretty face though. And strangling you would take too long. Hmmm.” The man looks around the room stopping and smiles at something on the floor beside them. Deeks’s pleading eyes locked on the corridor. “No, I feel I want to be a bit creative.” A punch is delivered to Deeks’s midsection and he reacts accordingly. Even though he is wearing a vest he shies away from the fist, bending slightly forward to ease the force. The bottom front hem of Deeks’s vest is grabbed and with the momentum he created by bending forward; he is lifted off the floor. Spun over the shoulder of the giant and brought down hard with the small of his exposed lower back, right on the side edge of the ramp.

  
They hear the air leave Deeks’s lungs at the impact. The man releases him and moves some steps away watching with upwards quirked lips as Deeks’s mouth opens in a silent scream then falls motionless, out cold on the ground. Footsteps approach form the corridor and the giant lifts the gun to fire. Sam hits him in the shoulder making him drop the gun. He turns to hide and take cover among the crates. He staggers and falls down on one knee. Callens voice orders the LAPD men to handle him. Sam and Callen race towards Deeks’s crumpled form. With the target surrounded by LAPD’s men, unarmed and bleeding, Sam and Callen secure their guns and skids down to their knees beside Deeks. “Deeks, man, open those pretty blues for me.” Callen tries to rise his fallen friend, shaking his unresponsive form. Checking his pulse. He remembers it was strong if a bit erratic. Sam had noticed the bleeding from Deeks’s head and ear. “Hold on, he could have hurt his neck from a blow.” Sam feels up Deeks’s neck with experienced dexterity, looking for deformities and irregularities. “He’s good, let’s get him to his car and meet up with the paramedics. Eric.” “Paramedics already on the way.” Eric responds in a wavery voice. Callen realizes now that the wariness is from having seen and heard everything from the surveillance in OPS.

  
They hoist Deeks up between them. Taking an arm each over the shoulders to hold him up. “Stop, where is Kensi.” Sam interrupts their trek towards the exit. “Kensi!” Callen calls. No answer. “Where did you go?” Callen stops the video there and turns to Kensi. “The shots just managed to dent the door, I had to find another way out. There was no other exit and no windows in there. I crawled into a ventilation shaft, coming out at the backside entrance of the warehouse. I ran in that way back to the loading-dock, but you had already left. I met some of LAPD hoisting the suspect. One of them was carrying Deeks’s gun which was left behind. I took it back and headed out.” “That is not what I meant. Why did you leave him?” Callen enquires crossing his arms over his chest holding himself back from shouting at her. ‘God, he’s so angry at her right now. He could have died.’ “I told you, there was no way... I didn’t believe the target to fit inside a crate and deemed it a waste of time checking them all.” “That is no reason to walk off without a word.” “I-I.” She stammers out. Then she sighs. “I screwed up, ok, I screwed up royally. I let personal feelings interfere with the operation. And it nearly got my partner killed.” “Personal feelings?” Sam having kept silent during this questioning rises an eyebrow at Kensi at Callens question. “Well, I mean.” She silences and clasps her fingers together in front of her, fidgeting and evading.

  
Suddenly Nate speaks up. “I have an idea. After we get word on Deeks and he is cleared to go home. I think it would be good for all of us to talk. We will gather at Deeks’s place and discuss resent events and we can as a group figure out each other’s thoughts. It would be good for me and you to get a picture of Deeks’s feelings over this and how to move on. We could invite Eric, Nell and Hetty too and do some venting.” After a second of thought Callen agrees to the idea. ‘It would be good to know how Deeks is affected. And I damn well will get to know the reason behind Kensi’s avoidance.’

  
Callen drops the issue for now and continues to think of what happened after him and Sam had carried Deeks out. Deeks was limp, with head hanging and feet dragging until they had begun ascending the first set of stairs. Callen swore he had heard an obtuse crack before he had felt Deeks’s body tense and the hand over his shoulder grasp for support. The crack was forgotten in a second as they tried to rouse Deeks to awareness. Sam, sensing he has trouble coming back from the dark, unfasten Deeks’s vest-straps and rubs a knuckle at his sternum. Deeks’s eyes flicker and he groans, edging away from the pain. “You with us?” Callen asks as Deeks’s eyes stays open. “Mmhmm” “Can you stand?” They let go of some support on Deeks letting him try to stand on his own. He wobbles on the spot but at least he can carry his weight. “Walk with us, we head to the cars.” They start walking again. Deeks gaining more strength and steadiness as they go. Reaching Deeks’s car, Deeks seems to be fully aware and he almost lower himself into the passenger-side seat. Callen immediately turns around heading back towards the warehouse, saying he will go look for Kensi. He found her heading back with two guns in her belt. He remembers her worry as she asked for Deeks’s welfare as they head back together. He remembers answering that he’d gotten knocked out but was sitting in his car. ‘Underestimating mush? Understatement of the year.’  
“Did anything change after I went back?” He asks Sam as the only source of information on that part. Sam frowns. “Not really. He kept huffing his breath when moving and I caught him rubbing his ear a few times. At the time I thought he just had a headache. He closed his eyes for a moment after taking his vest off, then jerked up and asked for Kensi’s whereabouts. I told him you went back looking. Then the paramedics came down the road and I felt it safe to leave him alone until they came. So, I too went back in. Remember we, me, you and Kensi met at the entrance. We were held back by those LAPD guys asking weird and offensive questions about our work at NCIS.”

  
“Eric, is there any footage from outside the entrance?” “Eeh, just a sec.” He types away. “Yes, here, on the big screen.” “Can you zoom in on Deeks’s car?” “That’s as close as I get.” He says after closing in the footage to their cars instead of the whole parking lot. There is no sound to accompany the footage. They watch as Sam reenters the building and they see through the glass door as the gathered team is approached and occupied by a group from LAPD. Another group of three cops heads from a police cruiser over to where Deeks is seated in his car. They seem to have an eye out for the entrance. Some words are exchanged with Deeks looking disinterested and using single syllable answers, not looking at the group. Suddenly Deeks is grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and dragged out of the car. He is forced with his back against the side of the car and a hand around his throat. ‘Does he ever get a brake?’ More words are said. Then he is released with a punch to the ribs and he is thrown back into his seat. He composes himself quickly. He slides over to the driver’s seat, buckling up and takes off, disappearing from the camera view. “I thought the paramedics took him with them and someone from LAPD drove his car to the hospital or home. With a bullet in the shoulder they’d end up at the hospital too.” Sam says. The video is unpaused and they see the same group from LAPD redirecting the paramedics towards the target sitting in a cruiser. “Those bastards, what’s their problem with Deeks anyway?” Surprisingly, Eric is the one to answer. “He uncovered some dirty coops among LAPD. Some in the precinct thinks he did wrong snitching on those of their own.” With some muffled curses of ignorance and the meaning behind team spirit, attention is brought back to Deeks.

  
“Can you use traffic-cams to follow him.” “Sure.” They follow his track on his way back to the mission, having passed the hospital on the way. Then something happens inside the car. At a red light Deeks seems to hunch over behind the steering wheel. When red turns green he makes no attempt entering traffic again. The cars behind starts honking their horns which gets Deeks moving. He makes an illegal U-turn heading back towards where he came from. He drives slower and slower along the streets, hunching more and more. When the hospital is just across the street, he is going at a walking pace. Snailing, with tires scrubbing the curb. He short-cuts over the grass at the front. The car stops when it hits the façade beside the entrance and Deeks’s body sprawls, laying in a dead faint on the horn. Hospital personnel is alerted from the sound and Deeks is soon hoisted onto a bed and rolled inside. ‘Jesus, he looked dead. He could have crashed the car.’ Callen frets as he leans his hands on the table, closing his eyes in defeat, and remorse. He stands up straight. “Has there been any news from Nell or Hetty?” Just then the sliding doors open. But it is either of the before mentioned. It is Sly, the surviving agent who returns from calling in to his operations manager. Stopping short at the tense atmosphere in the room. Nate greets him with a questioning, slight teasing tone. “So, are you going back to yours or are we stuck with you for protection.” “Apparently, it is not safe enough travelling back even with escort since we don’t know the threat. So, yes Nate, you are blessed with my stunning self and fabulous sarcasm.” He said this with a straight face making Nate smirk. Callen on the other hand is getting strange vibes from the man. He cannot pin-point the feeling he gets when he is around. But something is not as it seems. ‘Or, it’s just my overprotectiveness, ahem, overly cautiousness, with a new face. Or the fact these two men has been targeted specifically and is now probably being hunted down by whoever slaughtered the team.’ “Well, you are a lucky guy ending up with this team as protection detail. I trust them with my life.” Nates words warms him inside. ‘We truly are a grate team, aren’t we? A family. Which is one short at the moment.’ “Come on.” He says, turning and starts exiting OPS. “Lets’ go see how Deeks is doing. You two, stay inside.”


	8. Trip to dreamland, Pan has got nothin' on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short but kind of funny. Sorry for the lack of updates, I write a lot with pen and paper instead of directly on Word. The upside to this though, is that I have A LOT of unedited notes just waiting to be published.

Deeks POV

Deeks is sitting in a wheelchair on the way back to his room. He misses the lights in the ceiling he saw being rolled in on a bed. It was strangely soothing seeing the light fade in and out of view. Like a pulse. He has never seen that before. Every other time he has been admitted to the hospital he has been either out cold or delirious from pain. ‘Is it possible to envy one’s self for something they’d already experienced? Is that melancholy? Wow, these meds to relax my muscles is making me poetic. I admit though, the colorful shiny blobs in front of me is kind of funny, and beautiful too. Hey, that woman has rainbow skin, that’s so cool. I’m trippin´, awesome.’ He reaches up to touch one of the glowing orbs among the ceiling lights. But he can not get his arms to rise higher than being level to his chest. They are so heavy. From outside perspective it would be quite the sight seeing him half laying in the wheelchair clawing at thin air around and in front of himself.

  
Someone takes a hold of his hands, guiding them back to his lap. Looking down to said someone, he is met with a pair of familiar spectacles. “Better keep those to yourself, wouldn’t want you to get hurt now would we.” Hetty says. “Ah” Marty jumps (as well as one can jump with near zero muscle functionality.) in his seat. Because, well, because, he had no idea Hetty was a fairy. In Marty’s eyes she was a bright green color with streaks of white swishing behind her. ‘Are those wings?’ Uncomfortable, Deeks gets shy and starts biting on a thumbnail glancing repeatedly between the big fairy and the lights above them. “Are those your kiddies?” Marty slurs, pointing toward the shiny orbs located in the air above their heads. Someone snorts at the end of the hallway. “Let us get you to bed and se if they can answer that themselves shall we.” Marty looks stunned. “But I don’t know elvish.” He exclaims in duress. More snorts are heard ahead. As they reach a door and turn to enter Marty gets a revelation. “Thant’s how you appear out of nowhere all the time. You’re a fairy, you fly over our heads.” Out in the corridor someone is completely losing their shit in laughter. Thinking so much is tiring so he closes his eye for just a second, fading away from the gentle hand stroking his har back. Just like his mum. Maybe this is his fairy godmother.


	9. Vertebrae on the go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was so shot so here is another one. Enjoy X)

NO ONE’S POV

  
Out in the hallway the team gather their wits as Deeks’s doctor approach them. She is a young woman with confidence in her steps. The team concludes she has some roots from around Turkey by her looks. “Are you family of Mr. Deeks?” “As his emergency contact, I give them the same level of clearance as myself. We are all part of his family.” Hetty declares with finality. “I see.” The doctor seems accepting enough towards the newcomers. Though, she wonders briefly where these three were a week before. “Alright, I am Dr. Hazal. I am responsible for Mr. Deeks’s health at the moment as well as last week when he first came in.” “You are the same doc.” Kensi blurts out unintentionally. She seems very distracted by something that is not here and now. “Indeed.” Dr. Hazal and Hetty answers in one voice. Hetty looking back at the group disapprovingly. “Same doctor, that’s good. What can you tell us about Marty? Have you found the issue?” Callen steps forward. “Been there, done that. The issue was distinguished on the ride over in the ambulance and was dealt with as soon as he arrived. With exception of an x-ray to prove our theory.” “So, he is ok now? He seemed alright just now.” Sam inquires, smirking, shifting his eyes to the door Deeks was wheeled in through. With the Doc in good mood and Deeks talking about fairies there can’t be very much wrong with him anymore. “More than ok I would say. We gave him something to relax his muscles and relieve some pain. It can for some patients be quite reality challenging.” She replies with a smile. The team are unsuccessful in hiding their smirks. “Could you be so kind and explain what was at fault this time around Dr.?” “Of course. A week ago, Mr. Deeks came to us with a spinalcord dislocation in his lower back as you know.” The three unaware of last weeks’ hospital visit pails at the severity of the notion. He could as easily have broken his back and been permanently in that wheelchair. Dr. Hazal seeing their shocked expressions explains further. “Basically, the vertebrae was no longer aligned and the protruding edges was putting pressure on the nerves. Not to mention bones was grinding together from their awkward angles. But Mr. Deeks must have a guardian angel because there were no fractures and the nerves wasn’t too damaged. The muscles around the injury on the other hand got very strained trying to force the vertebrae back into aligned placement. It is a subconscious action when nerves are stressed. The muscles can become so tense they themselves put pressure on the nerves. As is. The muscles around the area got stretched out from a heavy blow as you said and the vertebrae is at risk of dislocating again with no muscles preventing it. Until the muscles are healed this could happen with too heavy lifting or curving of the spine. That was why he needed the muscle relaxant. Both to release pressure and let the Orthopedist put the vertebrae in place easily. He currently has a Lumbar brace to stabilize his midsection and keeps the vertebrae unmoving. He is quite the talker that one.” The team humms amused. “Though, I don’t know how this came about this time.” “He tried water-acrobatics in bed with a hard companion.” G says making Sam snort. “Well, that’s new one.” Says Dr. Hazal amused. Kensi is still woolgathering.

  
“When is he ready to leave?” Asks Callen. “We have already taken another x-ray to see the extent of the damage with the vertebrae set back and he looks fine. If you are prepared to take care of him in his state, he could leave with you right away. The muscle relaxant is quite the bit heavier than the pain meds so he would be asleep most of the night. He should not be in much pain when waking up but I can prescribe something for later. Keep the brace on for a couple days as well as nights until the swelling goes down. And if he starts to feel a tingly prickly feeling in his legs again you call an ambulance and we will re-set the vertebrae as that would likely be the cause. Here is a cream to apply if his muscles should tense up again. It is the same as he got now but not as concentrated. Keep gloves on when applying or you too would need assistance for some hours. Mr. Deeks is asleep right now so you might have some problems getting him into a car, I can send someone down to help.” “There’s no need Doc, we’ll manage, thank you for your work.” Callen says shaking her hand and heads for Deeks´s room, Sam following right behind. “Is a pleasure. I hope not to see him for the foreseeable future.” Her pager goes off and she is off with a quick good luck.

  
Hetty and Kensi enters the room to find Sam and Callen silently watching Marty sleep. He for once looks so peaceful. By instinct Callen reaches up with a hand to caress his fingers lightly through Marty’s hair. “Enough mollycoddling agents, lest get our Detective home.” Kensi rolls a wheelchair forward and Callen and Sam heft the dead weight into the seat. Which is quite the feat as when leaning him to far backwards he nearly slides of the seat feet first in a heap and too far forward he almost goes face first in a cartwheel without arm support. They settle with Kensi driving front the car to the exit as Sam and Callen both wheels Deeks down to corridors with a hand supporting each shoulder. It works well until a group of big emergency runs past and the quick stop causes their hands to slip. In a last resort of saving Deeks from a broken nose and concussion Sam gets a hold of the scruff of Deeks´s neck collar. Marty makes some gurgling noises from the pressure at his throat but continues sleeping. Unaware of a near free fall unto concrete.


	10. Mariocart and tag with high stakes

NO ONE’S POV

They both stood frozen in their place for a moment, staring at Deeks in silent shock. They could count themselves lucky that Hetty and Kensi had already left for the cars or they would have gotten an earful by angry slash, worried, Kensi Blye. That mash up of feelings in particular you do not want to be at the receiving end of. She would go all ballistic about Deeks getting his forehead concave. And one scolding from Hetty is more then enough for one day. Never mind a scolding, they would all have to stay overnight at the hospital for heart-failure. It seems Marty never gets a decent brake from getting hurt. Either he is hurt physically on the field or someone is out to get him. It is almost always him who is prone for accidents or gets a printed target on his back. And with the nightmares and such he can not have it easy on the emotional onslaught either.

  
“What are you….. Sam! Sit him up. You’re choking him.” Nell exclaims. They had completely forgotten she rode the ambulance with Deeks here. There Nell stood in the hallway behind them. Wide-eyed with rags in her hands. “Hey, Nell. What you got there?” G says, trying not to include any hints she had been momentarily forgotten. Sam caught in his own head just looks at her not doing anything. ‘How could I forget about Nell coming with everyone? Had she not spoken up they could have left without her, stranded at the hospital. This isn’t like me. I am supposed to be the attentive one, the team player. Navy SEAL have taught me to always keep an eye out for my team.’ “SAM!” She ignores him, directing all attention behind his back. Sam brakes out of his stupor. Quickly brings an arm around Marty’s slumped front and leans him back against the backrest. Accumulating a hefty amount of drool on his arm for the effort. “Yuck.” He looks around for something to wipe it off with. His eye landing on the rags on Nell’s one arm. “Don’t even imagine it, Sam. This is Marty’s clothes. He loves this shirt.” She looks affronted at him. As if Sam had just insulted her pet. “You mean you loved that shirt on him. Let me guess. It showed off his abs and biceps, right?” Callen teases. It is no secret their youngest team member is well built. Sam and G takes every opportunity to tease the girls when they are caught fawning. “No, G. It’s the broad shoulders and the low neckline.” Sam catches on and teases back with a straight face. The mirth shining through his eyes. “No. It brings forth his slim waist and makes his eyes pop.” “Oh, really?” Her blush is complete. Sam raise an eyebrow and smirks at her as he wipes the drool off on his own shirt. “For your information, he actually also likes the shirt and I’m going to sew it up for him.” “You, sewing?” “Well, I can try at least.” The first signs of doubt emerge at she holds the shirt up for inspection. She is interrupted once more by choking noises. Deeks sits in the wheelchair with his head tilted backwards. Nell rolls her eyes at Sam as Deeks enters a coughing-fit, failing spectacularly at breathing through his saliva. As she tilts his head forward, she mourns this second set of clothes Hetty brought as they are spewed by drool.

They continue their way to the exit. Sam and Callen resume their positions on either side behind Deeks and Nell walks before them to keep a look out. But not too far in front incase she needs to catch him diving. They are intercepted by Dr. Hazal near the exit. As promised, she hands them a bottle of pills which Callen puts in a pocket.

  
Kensi is waiting impatiently in the car by the door. Thrumming her thumbs on the steering wheel. Anxious. She too looks faintly shocked to find Nell in the group of men approaching. “Is that his favorite dark blue low-neck t-shirt?” Kansi greets with a sorrowful glint to her eyes. “Don’t worry Kensi, I’m going to fix it.” Nell says to her in understanding with determination. “Are those his second favorite stone-washed jeans?” Kensi asks with widened eyes. “Yeah, can’t do much about those I’m afraid.” The girls share a moment of mourning before Nell disposes the jeans in a trashcan close by.

  
Sam hauls Deeks up across his shoulders Navy SEAL- style while Callen opens the car’s side-door. “We keep him between us?” Sam asks Callen. “No. you. don’t. I don’t trust you with him in the middle. Period. What if Kensi must break, hmm?” “Wait, what happened?” “Deeks nearly faceplanted when they had to stop abruptly.” Kensi looks outraged before schooling her features into a blank mask. They all expected a tirade of proportions and are stumped and concerned over her odd behavior. “Kens, you alright?” Nell asks warily. “Hm, oh yeah. Let’s leave. Hetty drove back to OPS to get Eric, his things, Nate and Carmelton to…” Deeks whimpers in his sleep and gets the attention of everyone. Thinking he is uncomfortable hoisted over his shoulders Sam carefully puts him down in the seat. “Marty. You awake? Marty.” Tapping his cheeks, he gets no reaction. “Still out.” He declares. “What were you saying? Taking them where?” G asks Kensi. “To the boathouse. We’re setting up camp there for the time being.” “Why not OPS?” Sam asks confused. “Nate called Hetty when we were leaving. Apparently, Carmelton went for a smoke….” “Seriously. I told them to stay inside. We are still under assumption they are targeted. What, he got a death wish?” Callen proclaims outraged. “What’s with you interrupting me…..Anyway, he said Carmelton saw a guy watching the entrance-door from the other side of the street. They went to watch the surveillance, but it had been dismantled somehow from outside.” “Whoever is after them caught up fast.” Sam says tensing up. They all do. “Then let’s hurry over there and secure the area.” Callen ends the conversation. He runs around to the other door. Nell does the same, seating herself in the passenger’s seat beside Kansi. Callen takes over the handling of Marty’s boneless body. Buckling him up and closing the door so Marty can lean on it. Sam enters on Callen’s other side. They are off as soon as all have buckled up. 

  
When they arrive at the boatshed, they are all envious over Deek’s ability to avoid motion sickness with Kensi as the designated driver. Somewhere along the road G got worried that Marty was getting mauled against the door. Callen repositioned Marty to lean against himself instead. It was a wonder he managed to stay asleep for that roller-coaster ride.


	11. Intrusion

MANY’S POV

The room is dimly lit and the shutters are closed. They are each positioned at a window viewing the surroundings through the blinds. Eric and Nell have set up their computers in the interrogation room and Deeks lays on the couch in the relaxation area by the wall. They are all equipped with comms and gun at the ready. Deeks’s gun was fetched by the others and is laying on the table in front of the couch, alongside an earpiece, waiting for his awakening.

“See anything?” G asks the group through the comms. “All good here.” Kensi replies at the window closest to the main door. “Clear as can be.” Sam replies from the window behind Deeks couch. They intentionally left a gap between the couch and window to be able to stand there. “Nothing out back.” Callen answers his own question. “Nothing on the cameras.” Eric supplies. Nell is staying in the interrogation room with Eric since he has no gun and needs the protection should anything happen. “Water’s calm.” Nate says by the second story window facing open water and the docks. “No birds on the roofs.” Carmelton’s gruff baryton replies from second story window facing close by buildings. “Not one soul.” Hetty says facing the parking lot from the last second story window.

Four hours has passed since they got there as a group and began setting up. Not letting up their attention for a second on their surroundings. As expected, Deeks has not stirred one bit during that time. The high tension is palpable for all to feel.

Suddenly Eric’s voice fills their ear. “There was just a flash of light at the far back of the parking lot. There is no zoom on these cameras so I can’t be sure it wasn’t a play of the lights.” “I saw nothing. Hetty, you see anything?” Sam asks as they are the only ones with a window facing that direction. They all tense additionally during the seemed endless waiting for a reply. Twenty seconds later their boss’s answer comes in the affirmative. “Confirmed. Movements in the distance.” She sounds as calm as ever but there is an edge to her voice which reads into the emotion of all of them. This was the situation they wanted to avoid by leaving the mission. Now they were sitting duck for a pack of wild dogs to sniff out of their hiding place. One duck currently counted as an easy meal.

“Got movements too.” Sam says as he finally spots something leaving the shadows for a split second. “Movements on a rooftop.” Kensi stresses. “Make that two roofs. Three. Away from the windows.” Carmeton grounds out. Simultaneous movements on nearby rooftops means snipers. Snipers means long range scopes and possible heat signature scopes. Even if they escape through the hatch-door in the interrogation room they would be spotted. Their body temperature would sink when being submerged, but not enough to be undetectable. And with Deeks unresponsive two of them will be unable to dunk under the surface.

Options: They could run for it right now, hoping the snipers had not yet set up their equipment, running for the nearby buildings with Sam or Carmelton carrying Marty.

High casualty risk.

They could try through the water and hope the snipers had no heat signature scopes.

High casualty risk.

Option three: Sacrifice Carmelton and Nate, hoping against evidence they will be caught as hostages and not killed on the spot. Then with their resources locate and rescue them before too much harm is done to them.

Hell no!

Or they could contact LAPD for assistance. Hoping they would arrive before whomever was surrounding them made their move to storm them.

Possible. They would have to find another safehouse. They would owe the LAPD a favor. They could be too late to be of help. Is it worth the losses? Maybe.

Last option. Barricade in the interrogation room. Wait for the breach and fight their way out. Not knowing their enemy’s number or firepower.

A risky move which would cause casualties. Possibly execution of all of them.

Negative.

“Eric, call LAPD.” Callen declares. “No, we run for it.” Carmelton yell as he descends the stairs with Hetty and Nate in tow. “I am in charge of my team and I say we call LAPD and barricade ourselves and wait.” “It’s madness staying here and hope for once LAPD will get something right.” They glare at each other, forgetting they have eyes on them. Callen has further proofed his previous conception of Carmelton. That he is foul play. He does not care for his team or his subordinance. He might not be a member of this team but that does not mean he can boss himself and risk others. He is appealing it would be to call Carmelton out on it, it would appear childish and unprofessional to do so. “I don’t know where your impression of the local departments comes from, but I strongly believe Bates doesn’t want to lose his best undercover operative officer at hand.” Callens states calmly. “Seriously. You think he isn’t expendable.” Carmelton says mockingly raising an eyebrow towards Deeks. “He is just a cop. They are all replaceable.” This sets Callen off again. The words form Marty’s early days as liaison. Not until they have been uttered by an outside part, did he realize how hurtful they truly were. Resuming the glaring he grounds out through clenched teeth, “Yes.”

“Hetty, it’s your call.” He says finally as he manages to calm himself slightly. After contemplating the pair and the situation she decides how to move forward. “I too believe Mr. Deeks is very valued. But as of now, I am quite certain time has run away from us with the untimely disagreement of yours. The opportunity of an early escape is overdue. And frankly, I don’t think my knees could withstand such a sprint.” The finality in her voice has Carmelton backing off from the argument with a nod to Callen.

“Right. Fetch tables as cover and load all ammo in there. Eric, call Bates directly and...” “Incoming call. Unknown id.” Eric interrupts Callen’s guiding orders. “They could be trying to overrule our system.” Sam says as he pauses with Deeks carried bridal style towards the interrogation room. “Hurry. Get Deeks in there. Eric should know by now.” Sam follows the others, setting Deeks down on the floor at the back of the room. They all watch as Eric types furiously on the keyboard. Muttering to himself as the speed increase by the second. “Come on, come on.” “We’re being hacked.” Nell takes the time to inform them, without facing away from the screen. “The intrusion seems to be a video-call, but really, it could be anything disguised as one.” “If we answer it, we could be able to see who is behind it all.” Kensi suggests. “Yeah, and we would lose our eyes outside this room.” Carmelton remarks condescending. Giving her looks that says; Who are you, little girl to play with the big boys?

This guy is really getting on G’s bad side the more he talks. In nerve-wracking irritation, he nearly snaps at the man for his delusions and obvious arrogance. But they have far greater concerns at the moment. In hindsight, the number of unlikable qualities of the man skyrockets as G sees said man’s eyes continually travel to Marty’s form on the floor. With eyes enlightened with…what exactly? ‘Possessiveness? I must be reading him wrong. It has to be accusation I see. As if Deeks would be the cause of their current predicament. Which is wrong in itself. But Carmelton would have no reason to be in any way possessive of Deeks. They’d never met before. Not even at the mission. Yes, accusation is more likely. How this man has reached this position in this profession with the mindset he has shown so far, is beyond me. And blame-casting, what is he, eight?’ G is redirected to the screen as red lights start flashing and Eric’s fingers stomps down on the keys as if imitating the sound of heavy rain against a plastic roof.

On the other side of the room, Kensi is also watching the ‘appreciative?’ looks sent her partner’s way. She is creeped out by it. Images from so far ago, the time she run away to live on the street comes forth in her mind in association to those kinds of ogling looks. Some perves’ who thought they had they had some effin’ sort of rights to her because of her situation. She had been lucky to have had a dad to teach her self-defense from childhood. Seeing Marty lying helpless with similar looks directed at him sent chills through her back. Carmelton is looking at Deeks as a long lost, but resilient toy. A favorite toy a child plays with and the misplace it to be found much later. Checking him out with greed. She feels sick. The incoming threat she can handle with ease. But that. She needs to puke. No wait, that’s a word-vomit. “Quit looking at him like that.” She blurts out in a strained voice. Forced through cramping muscles. “Let it go for now Kens. We have bigger issues.” Callen intercepts. The exchange of words gets the attention of Sam, Hetty and Nate away from the computer screen. Wondering what the ruckus was about. Callen gives them no mind as he, with effort, turns his back on Carmelton and Kensi. “You too, Carmelton. Focus.” Nate and Sam by the door look at each other wonderingly. As if asking what could have caught Callen and Kensi’s attention to stray it away from the ongoing intrusion from outside.


End file.
